Portugal (Luisa Valente Afonso)
(NOTE: I am aware there some official deisgns for a Portugal and another Portugal on this wiki, this is merely my own Portugal. Thank you.) 'Attributes' 'Appearance' Luisa has light copper brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, she has lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes and a curvy, hourglass body. In Portugal, appearance means a lot and it shows with Luisa. She wears a white silk bow blouse, a long sleeved light tan coat with all of the buttons undone and it reaches the back of her knees, a black skirt that falls just above her knees, black ballet flats and black sunglasses. When she's at World Meetings she wears a cap sleeved red dress, brown leather sandals and a green silk scarf tied in her hair with the tails hanging down behind her. During WWI she wore a grey single breasted tunic coat, grey pants, black flat soled boots and a five pointed star badge on her left breast pocket to show her rank of general and next to it a badge with two crossed sabres to show she was in the cavalry. Her national costume consits of a white embroided button up shirt, a sleeveless embroided red dress, a red head scarf, white socks and black flat soled shoes. 'Personality and Interests' Luisa is a very formal and polite person who is also very serious. Out of her and Antonio, she was the one who took after Afonso the most (Anicent Iberia, their father). She was the most well-behaved and worked hard to gain her father's approval. This personality trait has continued on later in her life, as she often tries to earn the approval of people around her and it has turned her into a 'people pleaser'. In recent years she has tried to 'shake it off', but it often comes back around people she desperately wants to impress such as Arthur or her boss. Luisa is also very proud and independent as she hates asking for help and doesn't like having help. She will only accept help from people she knows and trusts and even then it isn't very often and very reluctantly. Even during the Pennisular War when she was invaded by Napolean, she didn't ask Arthur for help at all, he just forced her to accept it. Despite that, Luisa cares deeply for her friends and family (even Antonio) and will do anything for them. She is a very 'mother hen' type figure and she kept constant watch over her colonies when they were still living with her and she was very protective of them (another trait from her father). In her spare time, Luisa loves to sail out into the ocean. She enjoyed her navigation days and she wishes she could relive them. Becuase of her love for sailing, she has five small yachts. She has great 'sea legs', however, she cannot stand heights. Whenever she is in an airplane she will lie down on the ground and 'think ocean-y thoughts'. Because of this she will only travel by plane to World Meetings. 'Name' 'Luisa' is a Portuguese female name and it means 'famous warrior', this is slightly ironic as she was neutral during WWII and the only major war she participated in was in 1777 when she was trying to gain independence from Antonio during the Iberian Union. 'Valente' is a Portuguese last name and it means 'valiant, brave' which ties in with her first name but is again slightly ironic. 'Afonso' was her father's name and is a reference to him and their close relationship. It should be noted that she didn't add 'Hernandez' or 'Carriedo' into her last name like Antonio. 'Relationships' 'Arthur Kirkland (England/UK/Britain) ' Arthur is Luisa's oldest friend and there is a strong feeling a trust between them. They tell each other everything and they are each other's confidant and trusted advisor. They are also madly in love with the other. Arthur first fell in love with Luisa during the Spanish Inqusition and Luisa ran to him for protection. Seeing his usually proud and independent best friend like that hurt Arthur and as he looked after her, he fell in love with her. Luisa fell in love with Arthur when the Duke of Wellington liberated Portugal from Spanish rule during the Peninsular War (she also fell in love with the Duke of Wellington at that time). Neither one of them has confessed these feelings to the other as they value their friendship too much (however, Arthur knows Luisa was, and still is, in love with the Duke of Wellington so this also makes him hesitate to confess his feelings to her). During WWII, despite being neutral, Luisa supplied Arthur with much needed supplies which he didn't need to pay for right away. They also like to talk about times back when they were still empires and had colonies. Luisa invites Arthur to go yacthing with her often. He is one of the few who believe her claims of Antonio sexually abusing her during the Iberian Union as Mauricio told him his fears and he doubts Luisa would lie about that. 'Antonio Hernandez Carriedo (Spain)' Ever since they were children there was a bit of a rivalry between them. While Luisa saught desperately for their father's apporval, Antonio however didn't care about what their father thought about him, this caused some tension between them as Antonio teased her about being a 'daddy's girl'. The tensions between them rose when Portugal was forced to 'become one with' Spain. Luisa valued her independence and she 'felt like a bird trapped in an iron change without a lock', Luisa has also accused Antonio of taking advantage of her sexually during this time, all though few believe her. After the Portuguese Restoration War, Luisa once again became independent and she left Antonio. Due to Luisa's friendship with Arthur and Antonio's with Francis, the two of them often found themselves on opposite sides of conflicts. During the Seven Years War Anotion tried, and failed, to invade Poturgal, which infuriated Luisa. She went as far as to punch Antonio out of anger. During the Peninsular War, Luisa and Antonio became allies and friends for the first time in centuries. During this time, they bonded and became more like brother and sister. However, this was short lived when Antonio discovered Luisa was in love with the Duke of Wellington, he flew into a rage and they once again became estranged. These days, they have a healthier relationship but Luisa refuses to be alone Antonio, as she still claims he sexually abused her during the Iberain Union. Their former colonies try to work together to improve their relationship but their plans all backfire. 'Afonso (Ancient Iberia)' Luisa enjoyed a close relationship with her father and she was the favoured child. She still misses her father and she often talks to herself, asking him for his guidance and help. Afonso often answers her questions (albeit in 'mysterious' ways) and watches over her with pride. 'Mauricio Valente (Lisbon)' Mauricio is Luisa's capital city and as a result they are very close, like mother-son. During the Spanish Inqusition, Luisa sent Mauricio to be with Arthur for his own protection, this was due to his 'dangerously Moor-ish appearance'. Luisa joined them soon after. Luisa has done many other things like that to protect Mauricio, as a result Mauricio trusts Luisa unconditionally and he will do anything to return the favour. He is one of the few people to believe Luisa's claims of Antonio sexually abusing her during the Iberian Union as he heard Luisa scream for help and for Antonio to 'get away!'. Her screams still haunt him. It is currently up for debate if Mauricio is in love with Luisa. 'Davi Ventura (Brazil)' Davi was Luisa's first colony and the 'apple of her eye'. She cared deeply for him and taught him how to speak Potruguese, although she got a little annoyed when he changed it to Brazilian Portuguese. When Francis invaded Portugal, Luisa was forced to flea to Rio de Janerio and stay with Davi. Seeing his mother figure look so helpless and disheveled (physically and emotionally) shocked and scared him, this lead him to have a deep resentment for Francis. After Davi became independent Luisa was devastated but she nonetheless recognised his independence. She gave him a gold and silver rosary as a 'parting gift'. They still see each other and Luisa is proud of him. He is one the few people who believe Luisa's claims of Antonio sexually abusing her during the Iberian Union as he 'wouldn't put it past Antonio'. 'Aaliyah Diya (Angola)' Aaliyah was Luisa's only 'daughter' and she was very precious to her. She taught Aaliyah Portuguese and for a while Aaliyah had a Portuguese name. During Aaliyah's fight for independence the Portuguese government suffered a coup and became commnuist, although Luisa does recognise Aaliyah is independent. They still have some 'mother-daughter bonding time' every now and then. 'Johan Halim (East Timor)' While looking for spices Luisa stumbled upon Johan and colonised him. She taught him Portuguese and Roman Catholicism, a religion he still follows. After East Timor was invaded by Indonesia, Luisa was infuriated and accused Indonesia of abusing human rights in East Timor. Luisa still saw it was her 'moral obligation' to look after Johan even in the 1990's and did so with gusto. She still cares deeply for him and takes good care of him.' ' 'Jose Buhari (Mozambique)' Jose was intially distant, introverted and withdrawn from Luisa, believing that he wasn't as favoured as the other colonies, like Davi. Seeing this, Luisa spent more time with him and was more gentle with him. Even when he became independent, Luisa showed him more compassion than she did with her other colonies, even going as far as cancel all of his debts to her in 2008. The two of them are still close and Jose is often seen as a 'mama's boy', but he doesn't care. 'Cheng Wang (Macau)' When Cheng was first placed into Luisa's care, the two felt somewhat awkward as their culture and language was so different. After a while, they opened up to each other and began to bond. Luisa cares deeply for Cheng and she was visibly upset when she had to 'give him up' (her own words). Her relationship with Cheng is still a good one and she gave Arthur advice when he cared for Hong Kong. 'Ludwig Beilschimdt (Germany)' During WWII, despite being neutral, Luisa gave Ludwig much needed supplies. However, he had to pay up front and in full, unlike Arthur who could take his time paying. Ludwig still grumbles about this from time to time. 'Francis Bonnefoy (France)' Politically, the two are close. However, ever since he invaded her and gained control of her, she has resented him. She will take every opportunity to insult and slap him for that. 'Trivia' *Her birthday is the day Portugal became a republic. *Luisa, much like her father, hates tomatoes. However, she loves tea (this is possibly because of Arthur). *She is a big supporter of the human rights grop, Amnesty International.